La primera vez de Romano
by Made-usagi
Summary: bastardo... duele...ahh...quitalo- ¿Quien le estará provocando ese dolor al pequeño Lovino?


Hoola ^^ nuevamente he vuelto con fic de Antonio y Lovino

debo recordarles que este fic no lo escribi sola , si no que me ayudo

mi preciosa hija uke *O*~ esperamos que les guste

* * *

**La primera vez de romano**

_**Una tarde en la habitación de Antonio …**_

Ahhhh… maldición duele … quítala pronto bastardo _–decía Lovino un poco alterado mientras respiraba agitadamente-_

No, no te la quitaré hasta que te calmes – _dijo el español con una voz pasiva tratando de tranquilizar a Romano -_

Como quieres que…ah… me calme si llevamos toda la tarde así –_exclamó un poco molesto el italiano_ - hasta estoy sangrando... quítala pronto bastardo…ahh… duele_…- poco a poco Lovino comenzó a derramar lagrimas por el dolor que le estaba causando – _

Ya casi termino … relájate Lovi~ - _susurro tranquilamente España mientras con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de Lovino para luego acercarse lentamente a los labios de su amante y besarlos lentamente, saboreando aquellos labios que tanto le fascinaban-_ Lovi~ tus labios saben a tomate… eso es realmente delicioso – _susurró mientras lamia los labios del italiano_ –

Cállate bastardo – _bufó Romano sonrojado_ – tu solo concéntrate en lo que haces

Como tu digas mi Lovi~ no te preocupes la sacaré lentamente…_-decía concentrado el español, hasta que la agarró y lentamente la fue retirando_-

Ah…duele… ahh… duele mucho, bastardo…maldición… se mas delicado conmigo… ahh…-_gimió de dolor Lovino que con sus manos apretaba la sabana de la cama-_

Eso intento… pero es que es muy grande, trato de ser lo mas delicado posible…. Es solo que tú eres demasiado sensible mira _–mordiendo suavemente el cuello de su amente dejándole una marca rojiza en su blanco cuello-_ ves que eres sensible

¡Bastardo! Ahora el pervertido de Francis me molestará por esta marca -gruñó_ el italiano un poco sonrojado- _Tu solo sigue en lo que quedaste , yo… trataré de aguantar el dolor

Ouuh Lovi~ eres tan valiente, sobre todo porque es tu primera vez … _-dijo Antonio con voz alegre al escuchar que su amado Lovino haría un esfuerzo para poder aguantar el dolor-_

Cállate bastardo…. Termina de una vez y hazlo rápido _–apretando nuevamente las sabanas con sus manos para poder aguantar el dolor-_

Bueno Lovi~ la sacaré rápido para no causarte mas dolor … quizás sangre un poco pero créeme que todo estará bien –_dijo España con una voz que tranquilizaría a cualquiera , para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente a Romano-_ Ok , Lovi~ lo haré uno … dos … tres – _pronuncio para luego tirar fuerte y rápidamente- _

¡Ahhhhh! …. – _gimió de dolor Romano mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y su respiración estaba un muy agitada_-

Uffff … -_suspiró Antonio_- Tanto trabajo para sacar un pequeña espina – _decía mientras miraba la espina que tenia entre sus dedos-_

¿Acaso estas ciego? No es pequeña ,si no ¡enorme! ,Y todo por tu culpa maldito bastardo _– bufó enojado el italiano mientras que con su mano acariciaba su espalda, ya que justo ahí se encontraba la incomoda espina que lo atormentó durante gran parte de la tarde-_

No seas malo Lovi~ –_hizo un puchero el español_- tu sabes que eso no es cierto , yo nunca te haría daño

_**Flash back~**_

_En la mañana del mismo día Antonio y Lovino se encontraban cosechando los tomates de su huerto_

Jeje mira Lovi~ tenemos muchos tomates –_dijo felizmente el español_- creo que me merezco un beso por haber cultivado todos estos tomates – _sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó al italiano- _

Aléjate bastardo pervertido –_nervioso el italiano fue retrocediendo pero lamentablemente pisó un tomate el cual hizo que se resbalara y callera aun espino-_ aaaahh! – _gritó fuertemente Lovino , el grito fue tan fuerte que quizás se haya oído en toda España- _

_**Fin flash back~**_

Bueno Lovi~ pasamos casi toda la tarde tratando de quitarte la espina y estoy muriendo de hambre _se quejó Antonio _-pero antes de eso… – _dijo para luego acercarse lentamente a Lovino, lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó dulcemente. A los minutos después decidió introducir su lengua en la boca del italiano el cual acepto gustoso aunque un poco avergonzado, para luego finalizar el beso mientras un delgado hilo de saliva los unía a los dos_- … este es un premio por haber aguantado tanto, sobretodo si es la primera vez que se te clava una espina en la espalda… _-regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amante-_

Cállate bastardo , vayamos a cenar que ya me dio hambre –_ordenó bastante sonrojado el menor-_

Jijiji como ordenes Lovi~ ¡Hoy comeremos paella!- _dijo felizmente el español-_

_**Fin~ :3**_

_**

* * *

**_Les gustó? jejeje

de seguro todos han sido unos mal pensados xD

lalala espero que dejen reviews, porque cada vez que dejan reviews me hacen demaciado feliz *O*

y a mi hija tambn owó, y eso nos hace inspirarnos mas y escribir mas fics owó .

Asi que si quieren mas fics dejen reviews , y si es una amenaza o.ó (? xD


End file.
